Naruto - A serie of AB-DL one shots
by King Simba in diapers
Summary: Naruto's mischievous tendencies in his youth never came back to bite him in the ass. But that's because revenge is usually served ice cold. Konoha's best and brightest had been caught in several humiliating pranks and put their heads together in order to teach him a lesson. A prank can be funny, but it can't pass the line of being humiliating.


Naruto - ?

Summary: Naruto's mischievous tendencies in his youth never came back to bite him in the ass. But that's because revenge is usually served ice cold. Konoha's best and brightest had been caught in several humiliating pranks and put their heads together in order to teach him a lesson. A prank can be funny, but it can't pass the line of being humiliating.

Warning: This story includes diaper humiliation and some mild anti Naruto elements.

This is a one!shot! Written on a single evening.

01

Naruto didn't know where it all had gone wrong. One moment he was laughing his head off and the next he was bound silly in a scary looking basement. Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have gone back to messing with people. Or humiliating them with a few well placed pranks. But he hadn't been able to resist the temptation. Sometimes he didn't even know why.

He had just returned from Suna after his three year training journey with Jiraiya. He felt like he was at the top of the world with all the training he had under his belt. He didn't have hundreds or even dozens of Ninjutsu but instead he had only a handful he had mastered so much he could do them without seals and could apply them in any situation. He had chosen quality over quantity. He still had Kage Bunshin if he wanted to overwhelm his enemy with numbers.

Even if his clones were only at a fraction of his strength they were still well above rookie Genin and perhaps even close to chuunin level. So that made them a threat to even the stronger shinobi if they could catch you off guard and if the enemy couldn't retaliate with something to destroy clones by the numbers!

Naruto could even go head to head with Jiraiya in a normal spar for nearly ten minutes. Of course, Jiraiya was still holding back and Naruto was throwing everything he had at him except tapping into the Kyuubi's power but still, ten minute at a powerful shinobi like Jiraiya was still impressive.

Naruto hadn't paid much attention to what his rank would be when he returned to Konoha. He had assumed that since he would be doing missions with Jiraiya and since Jiraiya would be evaluating him he would at least be promoted to chuunin. But when he realized that wasn't true and that most of his classmates had been promoted...

Naruto had fully admitted that he had a bit of a temper. Not before he had left but that was because he had to keep a strong lid on his emotions. That control had slipped during his three year training journey and... Well, Naruto had decided to remind the people of Konoha why they couldn't mess with him. Why they couldn't insult him 'just because.'

If Naruto had known that there was a small faction of seal, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu experts waiting for him to cross the line...

The prank had been simple. Especially now with everything he had available to him. He had gone for maximum revenge without actually hurting anybody. He had only done a prank that had gone wrong once with injuries as the consequence and he had sworn to himself then and there that he would never make a mistake like that again.

The prank had gone off without a hitch but when he was laughing his head off, instead of running like hell and letting things cool off until his victims could see the humour in their misfortune themselves he had remained put intending to led his pursuers on a wild goose chase. Then he had made another mistake. Before, the ANBU had been under orders not to hurt him. To capture him without hurting him. Because he was a child that didn't know any better.

Now though he was a Genin with a least three years of experience that really should know better then cause chaos and mayhem. ANBU were dispatched with orders to capture Naruto with minimal force. Jiraiya had not been amused and had told them that Naruto could withstand some punishment and as long that they didn't attack with lethal intent that he should be fine. If they did attack with lethal intent then Jiraiya would be happy to show them the error of their ways permanently.

This meant basically that Naruto was caught completely off guard and captured before he realized what was happening. It was insulting his pride but he hadn't resisted all that much. After all, nobody had gotten hurt except for their prides right? Well... No.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ehm guys, I think you may want to-" Naruto's voice was caught off with a piece of tape.

"Now, unless you want that to be more painful, or more tape that will be really painful when it is removed then I suggest taking your punishment like a man." The ANBU operative who wore an APE mask said calmly. The man snickered a moment later like he was enjoying a private joke.

Naruto didn't like the sound of that. Of course he didn't if he had to clean up the messes he made that were the results of his pranks. But being bound entirely in the nude on a sealing array was going a bit far for his liking. So he asked the question again: 'how had it all gone wrong that it had come to this?'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

One thing that only the ANBU operatives were aware off was the fact that their ANBU mask could be customized to make them sound like a male or a female. It was to confuse them enemy to their gender if their posture didn't give it away. The man wearing the APE mask was actually a woman. Or to be more precise a young teenager who had been waiting for the right time.

Nobody expected her to be an ANBU agent and that was the whole point of her cover. The only thing that fit with her cover was her crush on the person they had captured.

X

Jiraiya stared at the person before him. "And you are one hundred percent certain it can be reversed at any given time?"

"Yes jiraiya-sama." Hinata agreed.

"Just a few hand seals and it's undone?" Jiraiya asked again.

"Yes jiraiya-sama." Hinata confirmed once more.

"He should age a couple of months physically for every week that passes. A year per month give or take."

"Why that specific ratio? If you wanted to punish him for his juvenile prank he did today then making it a lasting impression is certainly valid although I'm not entirely sure how you managed to convince Tsunade."

Blinking at the abrupt change of subject mid-sentence, Hinata just shrugged.

"Probably for convenience sake. I'm pretty sure that a month will be plenty of punishment already. Besides, I'm not looking forward for the terrible two's."

Jiraiya frowned again. "Look, Hinata-san I'm still not entirely convinced. Doing THAT to punish him is a bit... Extreme don't you think? With Akatsuki hunting him, making him helpless like that isn't exactly the smart move even if you can restore him with a few seals."

"That's true enough I suppose." Hinata acknowledged.

"But you are still going through with it?" Jiraiya asked. Already knowing the answer.

"Yes I am."

The reason for Hinata's revenge? During an academy training sessions that took an entire weekend, she had ended up on his squad and he had told a scary story around the camp fire because you were supposed to do that according to him. That would have been fine if it wasn't for the fact that she had nightmares because of it. And wet beds accidents. Of course it hadn't lasted for very long. But Hinata wanted payback and the fact that she could cuddle him during his punishment and maybe get it into his skull that she wanted to- Hinata cut herself off. No need in getting horny just yet.

Hinata intended to make Naruto heads over heels with her by the end. Even if she had to help it along the way.

End

Err, this did NOT end up the way I had imagined it to be. So yhea, basically what I had in mind was either regressing Naruto in body but not in mind or something happening to his sixteen year old form that would make him incontinent. Hinata is basically a mommy type dl character. Oh well, maybe I'll write more later.


End file.
